Various anchors, brackets, holders, and supports are known in the prior art, for example, there are clamps and clamps for special purposes such as pipe clamps for antennas, chain link fence, and scaffolding. It is known to configure anchors, brackets, holders, and supports, in particular, by using a two piece rigid assemblies drawn together by threaded bolts and nuts.
Homeowners, apartment owners and business owners with exterior decks enclosed with a railing or fence enclosures often are looking for a means to personalize or decorate such space without confiscating the deck foot print or square footage of the deck's floor space. Accordingly, such owners have utilized brackets or clamps to hang pots, bird feeders, umbrellas, lights, torches, and the like. Such brackets or clamps will mount to a horizontal deck/rail board such as a 2×4 inch or 2×6 inch or will mount to a single vertical rail or spindle such as a 1 inch rail or ¼ inch round iron rail. However, such brackets or clamps are not universal in that they cannot be secured to one or more sizes and/or configurations of decking railing or spindle.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a universal clamp assembly, wherein a single clamp may be configured to fit one or more sizes and configurations of deck railing or deck spindle or utilized to support one or more sizes and configurations of poles.